1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an umbrella, more particularly to an umbrella with a canopy which is rotatable relative to a stem when subjected to a relatively strong force.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional umbrella 1 is shown to include a stem 1, a notch member 2 secured on a top of the stem 1, a runner 3 slidably sleeved on the stem 1 to connect pivotally with a stretch assembly 4 for supporting a rib assembly 6 disposed on the underside of a canopy 5. The runner 3 is movable between an upper position for stretching the rib assembly 6 and a lower position for collapsing the same. During use, when the umbrella is subjected to a strong wind or when it accidentally comes into a forceful contact with a person or object nearby, the canopy 5, which is in a spread-out state, is likely to be twisted to result in breaking of the stretcher assembly 4 and the stem 1, and sharp tips of the rib assembly 6 may hurt those that come into therewith.